1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system and an information processing apparatus that back up and restore data.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, in many cases, an image forming apparatus (MFP, Multifunction Peripheral) has only one internal storage device such as an HDD (Hard disk drive) or an SSD (Solid state drive) to cut costs.
Further, when it is expected that a failure has occurred in the internal storage device of the image forming apparatus, the internal storage device is replaced by a new internal storage device. At this time, typically, a serviceman backs up data stored in the internal storage device to be replaced in an external storage device, replaces the internal storage device, and then restores the backed-up data.